Totodile
Totodile (トートダイル, Tōdodairu) is a Water-type Big Jaw Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Croconaw starting at level 18, which evolves into Feraligatr starting at level 30. Along with Chikorita and Cyndaquil, Totodile is one of the three starter Pokémon of Johto. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Totodile look like small, bipedal blue crocodiles with red spines on their back and tail, the one on their back being larger with additional ridges next to the back spines. Totodile's head is large, with crocodilian ridges above its eyes, and much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. Totodile's mouth is often depicted open. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to Totodile's arms, with a line bisecting the pattern at the middle. Totodile have five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes have red irises, and there is a dark blue or black pattern around the eyes. Its height is 2'00" and weight is 20.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Despite their small size, Totodile are very powerful, especially when underwater. Totodile have a very large set of jaws for a Pokémon its size, just a playful nip can be painful. It can also bite with ice cold fangs. Behavior Totodile have a habit of biting anything they see, including their Trainers. It is unwise to turn one's back on a Totodile. Totodile also have a genuine playfulness about them, they are always ready for a good laugh. There is a tough side to Totodile though, as they can quickly react to difficult situations in a battle and bounce back with boosts of their Water-type moves. Habitat Totodile live close to the water. Being reptilian, they prefer tropical climates and are typically found around large rivers and ocean shores. Diet Due to their strong jaws and sharp teeth, it is most likely eaters for fish if not carnivorous. In An Egg Scramble!, Khoury's Totodile would not eat its food but Brock crushed up some Chesto Berries and Totodile would eat it. Major appearances Ash's Totodile Ash captured a Totodile in The Totodile Duel, after battling for it with Misty. Ash's Totodile, who had a very playful personality, remained with him throughout Ash's Johto adventures, before being left in Samuel OakProfessor Oak's lab while leaving for Hoenn. Khoury's Totodile Another Totodile appeared in An Egg Scramble!, under the ownership of Khoury. It made subsequent appearances in A Rivalry to Gible On! and then later in Bagged Then Tagged! where it evolved into a Croconaw. Other A Totodile that belonged to Professor Elm went missing in Don't Touch That 'dile. That Totodile found Team Rocket and chomped down on Jessie's hair. Ash, Sonic, and friends managed to get the Totodile back to Prof. Elm. Totodile had a role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life when it used Water Gun to help Pichu get the jail key so it could free Damos. Minor appearances Marina has a Feraligatr nicknamed Wani-Wani that evolved from a Totodile that she received from Prof. Elm in The Legend of Thunder!. A Totodile appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Pokédex entry Totodile, Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaws is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon has a habit of using its teeth to chomp on anything in sight. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Johto Starter Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon